SlapJack!
by Warped Violet Roses
Summary: Sonic and Amy are bored one Saturday afternoon, until a nice dirty game of slap jack comes to mind.


**A/N: This is a One-Shot! Cool, one-shot! Well Read it and Review. **

**Warning: The content in this story may be offensive to many readers. This story consists of sexual scenes, readers must be a mature audience, do not flame me for not liking the story, do not read if you do not agree to the fact that there are adult content written in this story. It is rated R!\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic character! ARGH!**

**Rating: MA  
Pairing: Sonic and Amy  
Genra: Romance  
Title: SlapJack! **

Sonic sat dully in his sofa in his luxurious apartment on West 4th St, between Schneider and Madison Ave. He sat there quietly staring at his friend who came to visit. It seems that the plans that were in store for Sonic and his friend, were some how spoiled, to the point where the word 'uh' escaped their mouths. Sonic's crew usually consisted of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vector, Charmy and Espio; but today, Amy decided to visit, leaving the day as dull as the word dull can specify. Sonic's eyes traced every move that she made, Amy; who sported a white sundress with gold trimmings with pleats at the end of the dress, and a pair of cute sandals that looked as if they were woven with wood. Her toes were polished with a cute yellow, to match her attire.

"So...Uh...Now what?" Sonic asked.

"We can watch something, a movie, or play a game, a board game!" Amy squealed thinking of anything that could keep her mind out of dullsville.

"Uh, we did that last time Ames...No offense, I hate board games, and I think I've watched every movie that's ever came out, and or...Own it."

"So let's do something daring!"

"Uh like what, the only 'daring' thing to do here is jump out of the window...Mind you...I live on the 52nd floor!" Sonic shouted. Amy sat back down in here seat as she tried to think of something to do.

"Yeah well...It's best if you leave anyway, there's nothing here to do; I'll just take a nap." Sonic insisted. Amy lowered her head and kept her eyes on Sonic, her green eyes peered at Sonic through her vivid pink bangs.

"Why is it that every time I want to hang with you, I have to leave?" She asked.

"Uh it's nothing personal Ames...It's just, there's nothing here to do!" He pointed out.

"We can think of something, do I have to leave?"

"Whatever." Sonic closed the door, leaving Amy in his house. He walked to the kitchen and opened his refrigerator and pulled out two soda cans from the ring, "wanna' soda?"

"Sure." Amy seemed deep in thought. He placed the can of soda on the coffee table in front of him and sat on the sofa opposite of Amy's seat.

"Board games are really fun." She stated.

"I threw them all out."

"Not even cards?"

"Well...I have those."

"Take'em out!" She squealed in joy. Sonic rolled his eyes before walking to the other rooms of his apartment and taking out a deck of cards.

"Now what?"

"A game! Let's think."

"I declare war?" He asked.

"No..."

"Spit?"

"Don't know how to play..."

"21...Spades...Poker...Bridge...Solitaire...Hearts...Anything?"

"Slap Jack! I love that game." Amy insisted.

"That game's so...Boring."

"No its not." She said as she grabbed the cards and started dealing. After about ten minutes of playing, Amy yawned.

"Bored yet?" Sonic asked between his yawns.

"No..." She said, before yawning again, "let's add something to it."

"Like what? Stripping?...Stripping!" Sonic shouted. Amy stared at him oddly.

"We strip if we lose." Sonic waged.

"What? No!"

"Why not? You wanted to do something daring...Come on! It'll be fun!" Sonic chuckled.

"Uh...Alright, but I'm very good at the game so, prepared to be naked!" Amy threatened. Sonic grinned. Amy and Sonic began throwing down cards one by one in unison.

"2/4, 5/7, K/J, A/8, 3/3...!"

_Slap!_

Amy stared at her hand in disbelief, "you cheated!"

"My hand was there first. You gotta' strip a piece of your clothes Amy." Amy kicked her sandals off.

"Spoil Sport."

"7/4, 9/10, 2/3, 3/2, A/2, K/K"

_Slap!_

Sonic frowned, and kicked his shoes off as well. Amy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You're on!" Sonic geared up for action.

Moments Later...

Amy stared dead in Sonic's face, his shirt was off and his socks and shoes...While Amy removed her sandals head band, and bracelets.

"7/6, 5/7, 8/Q, Q/J, 10/10.

_Slap!_

Amy stared at her hand...Which one again...Failed her. She shook her head as she felt the evils of being a sore loser.

"Ha! All you have left is your damn dress! Take it off!" Sonic shouted and pointed at her. Amy pouted.

"You suck," She muttered.

"I don't care, take it off!" Amy began unbuttoning the back of her dress before letting her dress fall down from her shoulders. She let it rest on top of her chest as she waited to start playing, she wasn't fooling Sonic though.

"All of it..." He added as he leaned in on the table making sure to give her some gloats.

"Fine!" Amy tore the dress off and got up on her knees, revealing her undergarment, "Prepare for the worse!" She shouted.

"J/J"

_Slap!_

Amy gave Sonic a big glare, and a big grin. Sonic shook his head in disbelief, "You tainted that hand!"

"Take your pants off!" She ordered. Sonic kicked them off and threw them at her. Amy giggled as she stared at Sonic in his boxers...Who he himself seemed to be very bold about uncovering his body.

"5/6, J/Q, Q/Q."

_Slap!_

Amy smiled, "Your boxers." She reminded.

"What? NO!" Sonic jumped up, "You had more clothes than I did!"

"You lost! Take'em off!" Amy stood up and ordered. Sonic jetted for the back of his apartment.

"Get back here!" Amy began to run after him. In and out of rooms.

"You can't catch me!" Sonic said before turning the corner into his bedroom to see Amy standing there.

"What the fuck! How'd you do that!"

"You shouldn't have like three doorways to one room!" She shouted as she pounced on him. Sonic fell off balance and right onto his carpeted floor. Amy sat stiffly on his stomach, with her arms folded.

"Take'em off, I won!" She squealed.

"Alright, but you gotta' take your panties off." He bargained.

"No! I won!" She ordered. Sonic sat up staring dead at her.

"Take your panties off."

"Why."

"Because...Uh...I said so?"

"Not good enough." She nodded 'no'. Sonic grabbed Amy by her waist and swung her to his bed. He got on top of her.

"A ha! Table's are turned." He said in this rusty pirate accent. Holding down each of her arms with his strong grip. Amy giggled at his little joke.

"Now, take'em off, or I'll do it."

"But...I won." She didn't want to let go her win against Sonic, this was the first time she's won anything against him.

"Alright. You win." Sonic said sitting back up.

"Really?" She sprung up with a smile. Sonic gave her a strong evil grin.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm a teen...A very active teen I might add."

"So?" She didn't understand the point in adding that to this debate.

"Take your panties off, or I'll yank'em off!" Sonic ordered playfully. Amy huffed and began making her way off the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Sonic grabbed Amy and slammed her playfully back on the bed, tickling her all over. Amy laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop!...Stop!" She squealed between giggles. Sonic smiled and placed his muzzle between on the nape of her neck, before muttering once again.

"Take your panties off, please?" For some reason, his wet nose tickling her neck gave her this hot sensation running all over her body. She could feel his fingers tracing every line, or curve on her body, making this feeling worse...Or better.

"Why?" She asked once more.

"Because..." He shot his head up, "I'm having this bad craving."

"A craving." Amy sat herself up dully.

"Yes...A craving...For you." He whispered in her ear. Amy's body felt numb as those words played over in her mind. She turned her head to him slowly, only to be met by a pair of lips. Sonic the Hedgehog, was kissing Amy Rose, in their undergarments, on his bed, in his house. Amy's mind went crazy as she felt his lips slowly suck on hers. At first her body wanted to reject it, reject him, the thought of leaving now crossed her mind, until he forced his tongue in her mouth, and massaged every inch of her tongue. He tasted like erotic spices from the islands. That's right, Sonic was from the South Islands. Soon after all the teases his tongue forced Amy to undergo her tongue began dancing along with his. She could feel all the saliva they were exchanging, and the moans that were escaping her mouth. Sonic pulled back and sat up.

"You taste like sugar."

"You taste like salsa." Sonic choked at her remark and smiled. She then jumped up and forced her lips on his once again, only it was her turn to be the boss. She began sucking hard on his bottom lip causing this rush of blood to fill his lip. Her lips held a tight grip on his skin as she moved up and around his mouth. Oddly, Sonic stuck his tongue out and left it out. She looked at him wondering why. Just then she allowed her mouth to envelop his tongue as she began sucking his tongue alone. His tongue wiggled in her mouth as the two tongues mated-if you say.

Sonic pulled Amy back down on his bed and began kissing down her neck strongly, leaving dark marks all over. Soon he started licking her fur, down to her collar bone. She giggled at the slight tease he placed her skin in. Automatically Sonic began sliding her panties down to her ankles and off. Amy shot up in shock.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Relax, I bet your as sweet down there, as your lips." He guessed. Amy made a sour face as he pushed her head back on the pillow. Just then he grabbed her whole body and twisted it so that legs hung off the side of her bed.

"It's easier like this." He muttered. Sonic then grabbed her legs and lifted them in the air, opening her vagina. Amy sat back up.

"Don't kiss that!" She screamed, but it was too late, Sonic was already giving her opening light pecks across her skin. This tingle filled up her body before she allowed herself to drop again. He then dragged his tongue across her pulsating crotch, tasting every inch of her. After a while, it turned rosy-red, receiving a chuckle from Sonic. He allowed one leg to fall as he removed his glove from his hand. Slowly-aware of her tightness-he allowed his index finger to slide inside. Which created little problem since he got her quite moist in that area. Slowly he allowed his finger to slide back and forth, inside and out of her femininity. Small wet sounds filled his ears, only creating this pleasuring mood for him. The sounds were very squishy, and very arousing. He looked up to stare at Amy while half his mind was pre-occupied with fingering her.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"I...I can't think Sonic." She moaned. He grinned, she was being pleased. He began adding his middle finger in to heighten the pleasure. His pace quickened as small moans were heard from the bed. He wanted to make her crazy, the only way a girl could. He positioned his mouth in front of her 'love-button' as he allowed his tongue to give her a quick dab. A shriek came out of Amy's mouth as he dabbed his tongue over and over. Sonic began tonguing her button hard, pressing on it with his force, as his tongue wiggled on it. Amy's moans got louder and more uneven.

"Sonic...Oh...God." She was at a lost of words. She threw her body up to watch what he was doing as the slight beads of sweat dripped from her face. It only made it more pleasurable to watch his hands and tongue in action. Amy closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to feel only what he was doing, and nothing else around them. A loud scream echoed the house as Amy's body gave in to his demand.

Sonic could feel the easy slide in and out, she had reached her climax and she was very, very moist. Her fluids dribbled out of her and down her backside as she panted heavily. Sonic began his clean up, as he licked every drop that touched her delicate fur. He even decided to clean inside, as he slid his tongue in to feel and taste her warmth. Amy fell backwards as he stood up.

"You are sweet." He muttered softly, she could hear his warm voice clearly. She felt the weight of the bed increase as his body hovered over her. He snaked his arms around her back and unclipped her bra. He peeled her bra off her body as he positioned his mouth over one of her nipples, which were fully erect. He extended his tongue and began slashing at her nipple, receiving moans from each slash. He then enveloped her nipple in his mouth and began sucking delicately on her breast. He cupped her breast as his fingers trailed in search of the other nipple, once discovered Sonic began slightly tweaking her other nipple. Amy's could feel the sensation start all over again, wondering if it'll ever end. Her body started leaking once again as he sucked on her. He lifted his head to meet her. A small kiss was all he allowed for her lips as he began to pull his boxers down.

"I have such a bad boner...It hurts." He said. Amy giggled at his comment. She wanted to make him go crazy as well. She pulled herself to sit up even though her body grew lazy. She made him lay back as she placed her hands over his very erect penis, and began slowly massaging it. Sonic jumped at first touch but the feeling overwhelmed him, allowing her to continue what she was doing. He closed his eyes and rested his head back as he moaned. Her name escaped his lips as she giggled at his reactions depending on where she put her hands. She got this odd idea to anything and everything to make him nuts-no pun intended. Amy lowered her head and extended her tongue, causing Sonic to shoot up, but the pleasure was overwhelming his body was incased in numbness as he dropped back to the bed, gripping the sheets.

Amy allowed his swollen member to enter his mouth, she slowly sucked on the tip before going down halfway on his shaft. With every suck her lips returned to his tip as she tongued all around it, allowing as much saliva on it to make it run smoothly. Sonic was indeed going nuts, his body felt crazy as his mind ran a thousand miles an hour. With each 'round' Amy made it better and better, until he knew the end was coming soon. Sonic sat up and lifted her head up. She looked at him confused.

"Did I do it wrong?" She was in total embarrassment if she performed oral wrong.

"No...I don't want it to end so soon." He said, his face was covered in sweat as his eyes revealed his fatigue. He grabbed her by her legs and positioned his drenched manhood in front of her opening. He hovered his body over her as he picked her legs up and rested them intertwined on his back. She allowed him to enter, though as they said, it did hurt; but he did it so smoothly and got her fluids prepared it felt like heaven within a few moments. Sonic began pumping his body hard inside her as she let out several screams along with it. He got faster with ever dip. It pace was very uneven and he sped up and slowed down when he felt like it. Amy screamed as his body rubbed her walls. He began kissing her lightly on her forehead. His body was cramping but his pleasure wasn't at the maximum, he sat back and allowed Amy on top to 'ride' him. She did so, as his body rested on the backboard, he kept his hands around her waist for support. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her body higher and brought it down stronger. Amy's toes curled as she felt the ending coming, Sonic wasn't far off himself. Sonic bit into Amy's neck as he let out a large yelp from his climax, Amy herself, dug her nails into his back screaming his name.

Laying there in the heat of their passionate love-making, Amy snuggled her head into Sonic's neck. She yawned at her tiredness.

"What...A Saturday." Sonic muttered. Amy giggled as she erected her head. She poked her lips out as he kissed her dearly. She set her head back down in its resting place and closed her eyes.

"I love you..." He muttered. Amy smiled as her insides warmed up even more.

"I love you too, you always known that Sonic."

"Yeah...I guess I did."

The next day...

Sonic sat quietly on Tails' recliner as Tails was in the kitchen getting some meals ready. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Tails said as he walked out of the small kitchen area to the door. He opened it, "Hey Amy! Glad you can make it." He said allowing her in.

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked in. She looked at Sonic who in turn had a big smile on his face.

"I'm gonna' be in the kitchen, just finishing up the lunches for the picnics."

"Okay." Tails left to the kitchen. Amy looked back at Sonic and lipped 'I love you'. Sonic grinned and winked. Amy smiled and jumped straight onto Sonic.

"Such a cutie." He muttered in her ears, before giving her a good peck on her forehead.

**EEY! That was the most graphic detailed lemon I have ever wrote. But I wanted it like that. I hope you all enjoyed, and didn't get one of Sonic's boners lol. Just Kidding. Review Please, tell me what ya think. NO FLAMES :evil glare: **

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
